Derniers instants
by Nouni
Summary: Os RLNT. Missing moment de la bataille finale. Derniers instants... !Spoiler tome 7!


**_Hey! Z'êtes encore là vous?! _**

**_Me revoilà avec un Os court._**

**_Spoiler tome 7!_**

**_Dès que j'ai eu fini de le lire, j'ai voulu écrire ce moment..._**

**_Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**

Il va perdre, il le sait.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il hésite à abaisser sa baguette, à se laisser mourir.

Car il l'a perdue. Elle est morte en le sauvant, en le protégeant jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Elle l'a laissé. La seule femme en qui il avait une confiance absolue. La seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimée. La seule, l'unique.

Et maintenant, elle n'était plus. Elle était partie.

Jamais il ne pourra la serrer de nouveau dans ses bras. Jamais plus il ne pourra l'embrasser. Jamais il ne lui redira combien il l'aime. Qu'elle est sa raison de vivre.

Et, elle n'était plus. Que faire quand son cœur est mort ? Quand l'espoir s'est enfui ? Quand il ne reste plus rien ?

Rien... C'est faux. Il lui reste quelqu'un : son fils. Il voudrait survivre pour lui. Il voudrait le voir grandir. Devenir un homme.

Mais Elle est trop forte.

Elle a tué l'amour de sa vie. Elle va le tuer.

« J'arracherai le chancre qui infecte la famille Black jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que le sang authentique… » Ce sont les mots qu'Elle a prononcé. Vingt flèches en plein cœur. Dans son cœur. Celles qui ont tué sa femme.

Cette guerre a détruit sa vie. Elle lui a pris ses meilleurs amis : James, Sirius, Peter, Lily.

Elle a enlevé Nymphadora. Il voudrait tant la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser encore et encore, lui dire combien il l'aime…

Et Elle, cette femme abominable rit de sa douleur, se délecte de sa souffrance, se nourrit de ses pleurs.

Il sent une haine sans limite grandir dans son cœur alors qu'un silence glacial fige la scène de combat.

Il sait qu'il a encore quelques secondes de répit. Quelques secondes de paix.

Pour se préparer. Pour se laisser submerger par la colère sans nom qui le ronge. Pour tuer. Pour La tuer.

Il observe une dernière fois le visage tant aimé qui repose sur ses genoux, la chevelure encore flamboyante, semblant dormir dans ses bras. Un instant, il croit qu'elle va se réveiller et lui lancer de nouveau ce regard espiègle dont elle a le secret et ce sourire qui le fait fondre ; mais le rêve se brise.

Elle n'est plus.

Il pose une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de son âme sœur tandis qu'une larme, perle de tristesse infinie, vient s'échouer sur sa joue qui a perdu toute couleur. Il lui chuchote à l'oreille : « J'arrive mon amour…' avant de reposer délicatement sa tête sur le sol et de se relever, prêt à la venger.

Et Elle, Elle rit toujours lorsqu'il fend sa baguette, entaillant profondément la joue de la femme qui lui fait face. Le sang gicle et c'est à son tour de rire. Un rire sans joie, sans émotion qui traverse sa gorge nouée. Cependant, Elle reprend vite ses esprits et le force à se cacher derrière un bouclier par de puissants sortilèges.

Il va perdre, il le sait.

Mais est-ce que ça a la moindre importance ? Est-ce qu'il parviendra à survivre sans 'Dora ? Est-ce qu'il pourra convenablement élever leur fils ? La réponse est 'non', il le sait.

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention, Bellatrix Lestrange jette un sortilège qui a le reflet de la Mort elle-même. Il aperçoit une lumière verte émeraude se diriger vers lui.

Il murmure alors au ciel : « Harry s'occupera bien de toi Teddy…' avant de sombrer dans l'Eternité, comme avec résignation.

Il aurait aimé vivre mais le Destin s'en est mêlé.

Il aurait aimé voir la victoire du fils de James mais il n'a pas pu.

Il aurait voulu tant de choses mais rien n'a été comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Rien sauf sa 'Dora. Elle avait été tout ce qu'il désirait.

Mais elle n'était plus.

Il allait la revoir. Comme Albus, comme James, comme Lily, comme Sirius…

Il savait qu'il laisser un Monde en paix pour les êtres qui lui étaient chers.

Il espérait juste que quelqu'un les vengeraient, que quelqu'un s'occuperait d'Elle et de Voldemort.

Il mourait, un sourire aux lèvres.

Son cœur battait de moins en moins vite.

La vie s'échappait.

Il quittait la Terre mais seulement pour un Monde meilleur, avec ceux qu'il aimait.

Ceux qu'on lui avait enlevés.

'J'arrive mes amis…'

_Remus et Tonks, pâles, immobiles, le visage paisible, semblaient endormis sous le ciel nocturne du plafond ensorcelé… _

* * *

**_Waouh! J'ai aimé écrire cet Os..._**

**_J'espère qu'elle vous a plu:D_**

**_Une petite review pour l'auteur?_**

_Nouni_


End file.
